A-Z
by Rechtcalme Eccitare
Summary: A-Z, rangkuman kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi didalam imajinasi author.


Hallo semuanya~ Saya kangen sama kalian semuanya.. inget kan saya siapa? Gak inget juga gak apa-apa sih, toh saya juga uman author biasa~ /pundung

Saya dapet ide iseng aja sih buat fanfic ini ... ya semoga bagus dan ada yang mau baca~ yang penting sih...Enjoy aja bacanya~

Author: Hiba

Hibari: Apaan?

Author: Disclaimer dong~~

Hibari: KHR bukan punya author aneh ini.. Kalau KHR punya author aneh ini, 6918 bakal jadi kopel tak terpisahkan.

**A: Aishiteru**

Seperti yang kalian tau, Mukuro dan Hibari saling mencintai. Mereka memang awalnya rival abadi, tapi sekarang? Mereka sudah saling mencintai.

Setiap malam Mukuro selalu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sama sebelum tidur lewat telefon kepada Hibari, yaitu "Aishiteru" dan berkat kalimat itu, Hibari bisa tidur nyenyak, dan berkat kata itu juga,Hibari tau mood Mukuro, Jika Mukuro mengucapkan kata 'Aishiteru' itu dengan lembut, tandanya dia sedang good mood.

Tapi kalau ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan agak kasar tandanya ia sedang badmood. Jika Mukuro mengucapkan kata itu dengan tambahan kata-kata lain, Tandanya Mukuro sedang dekat dengan seseorang akhir-akhir itu.

Dan kata Aishiteru itulah yang menyatukan Mukuro dan Hibari.

**B: BestFriend**

Best Friend, Teman baik. Yap, didalam Vongola Famiglia itu dipenuhi dengan hubungan pertemanan yang sangat sangat kental. Apalagi diantara para anggota-anggota seperti Tsuna,Yamamoto,Gokudera dan Ryohei. Kalau Mukuro dan Hibari? Mereka mana peduli dengan hal begitu, untuk Hibari, menandatangani sejumlah berkas dikantornya lebih penting dan untuk Mukuro, mengganggu Hibari lebih penting dari pada yang namanya pertemanan itu. Hubungan pertemanan mereka memang sangat spesial, Untuk Tsuna.. Pertemanan itu sangat penting.. sangat-sangat penting. Kalau untuk Gokudera, Berteman dengan Tsuna itu sangat penting, walau tujuannya bukan untuk berteman, Untuk Yamamoto yang easy going.. Pertemanan itu penting tapi Gokudera lebih penting *ditebas* Kalau untuk Ryohei, pertemanan harus dilakukan dengan EXTREEEMEEE (?)

**C: Catchphrase**

Para anggota-anggota Vongola memiliki catchphrase mereka masing-masing yang sangat mereka suka. Apa saja? Untuk Tsuna, catchphrasenya adalah "HIEEEE" yang selalu ia katakan setiap ia ketakutan, Untuk Yamamoto catchphrasenya adalah "Ahahahaha.." Kalau Yamamoto tidak pakai kata itu tidak mungkin dia setenang itu. Kalau untuk Gokudera catchphrasenya adalah "Cih/Tch" Karena Gokudera seneng marah-marah (?)

Kalau untuk Lambo itu "Ga..maa..em!" Kalian pasti sering mendengar itu bukan dari Lambo? Setiap ia kalah atau ia merasa down pasti dia akan mengatakan itu dan akhirnya nangis.

Kalau Ryohei itu tentunya "EXTREEEMEEE" tanpa kata tu, Ryohei bukanlah Ryohei~ Hibari? Saya juga gak tau dia suka ngomongin apa, tapi kayaknya.. "Kamikorosu" Kata itu melekat banget sama kepribadiannya Hibari yang kece itu. Kalau pasangannya, Mukuro? Mungkin "Kufufufufu~" Tawa anehnya itu.

**D: Doll**

Tau gak? Para anggota Vongola suka main boneka loh, Boneka apa? Beda-beda. Kalau Tsuna boneka apa aja, yang penting gak nyeremin dan gak bikin dia teriak-teriak gaje. Gokudera? Dia sukanya bonekanya Tsuna dan Yamamoto sukanya boneka Gokudera, boneka yang megang stik baseball, boneka yang megang pedang. Ryohei? Dia sukanya boneka yang EXTREEMEEE (?) Lambo? dia suka semuanya! Hibari gak suka boneka, dia sukanya Mukur-eh bukan, maksudnya Hibird. Kalau Mukuro? dia juga gak suka boneka, dari pada boneka dia lebih milih Chrome kesayangan dia dan tridentnya yang udah berkarat dari pada boneka gajelas.

**E: End**

Berakhirnya hubungan dari Tsuna dengan Gokudera karena Gokudera memasukkan racun kedalam minuman papanya dengan sengaja,membuat kesempatan Yamamoto untuk mendekati Gokudera menjadi lebih besar. Ya masalah berakhirnya hubungan spesial diantara Gokudera dengan Tsuna itu dikarenakan Gokudera mengira yang akan meminumnya itu si Uri yang sedang gila-gilanya,sebenernya itu ramuan untuk menghilangkan stress, Dan entah kenapa bisa bikin papanya Tsuna pingsan, Bad Luck Gokudera..

**F: Famiglia**

Di KHR tentunya ada banyak famiglia, seperti Vongola Famiglia, sang famiglia utama, lalu Millefiore Famiglia, dan Simon Famiglia. Walaupun sifat dari para anggota famiglia berbeda-beda yang penting tetap satu Famiglia. Seperti Vongola, ada anggota yang tenang, dingin,misterius,baka,pemarah dan yang memiliki semangat juang tinggi, tapi mereka tetap bersatu bukan? Kalian harus belajar banyak dari mereka.

**G: Gelandangan**

Vongola Famiglia adalah sebuah famiglia elite, tapi bukan berarti anggotanya kaya raya, punya rumah dimana-mana, mobilnya 10 buah, punya uang bermiliar-an kan? Ada juga yang gak punya rumah kayak Gokudera. Gelandangan? Dia terlalu kece buat dipanggil begitu. Mana ada gelandangan bodinya sekseh gitu, walaupun tampangnya itu tampang preman, tapi dia terlalu kece untuk dipanggil gelandangan. Dan Gokudera tidak akan menerimanya jika kau panggil dia gelandangan, dia akan mengebom mu sampai kau terbang ke planet mars.

**H: Hantu**

Hantu? Mana ada yang percaya hantu di Vongola Famiglia-kecuali sang Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi yang penakut itu. Untuk Yamamoto, hantu itu tidak ada, kalau ada ya.. biasa aja, toh dia gak perduli yang penting have fun. Gokudera? Kalau ada hantu dan dia ketemu akan dibomnya sampai keplanet Jupiter sana. Lambo? Dengan sombongnya dia bakal ngomong "Hantu pasti akan takut sama Lambo-san" Kalau Ryohei? Dia akan meninju hantu itu dengan EXTREMEEEE. Hibari dan Mukuro? Gak perduli dan gak punya waktu untuk ngurusin hal begituan.

**I: Idol**

Idol, Para Anggota Vongola Famiglia ternyata menyukai Idol~ Terutama AKB48, Oshi mereka siapa saja? kalau Tsuna itu yang kawaii kayak Mayu dan pas senkyo kemarin katanya dia vote buat Mayu 4x. Gokudera yang jutek minta ampun gitu ternyata oshinya Yukirin sang queen of gravure, Yamamoto? Dia sukanya sama Takamina, soalnya gara-gara leadershipnya. Ryohei? Dia sukanya sama Aki-gori alias Akimoto Sayaka. Lambo? Sukanya sama Mariko. Hibari ternyata juga suka, dan yang dia suka itu.. Harunyan alias Nyan nyan alias Kojiharu alias Kojima Haruna dan Mukuro sukanya... Yuko. Alasannya? Mungkin karena sesama gila-gila.

**J: Jus**

Para anggota Vongola juga suka minum jus, Jus apa aja yang mereka suka? Kalau Tsuna sih suka semua Jus yang penting sehat, Gokudera? Dia sukanya jus yang sama kayak warna rambutnya, Jus ? dia suka semuanya asal banyak susunya. Lambo? Semuanya! Karena Lambo itu rakus. Ryohei? Jus yang langka. Mukuro? Jus semangka. Hibari? Gak suka jus, lebih suka air putih.

**K: Kunci**

Kunci, Kunci kamar,kunci rumah,kunci apalagi? Kunci itu banyak. Dan kali ini sang Decimo kehilangan kunci kamarnya, ia juga gak tau kenapa bisa ilang itu kuncinya, yang jelas tiba-tiba kuncinya ilang pas dia taruh kuncinya diatas meja ruang tamu dan pergi ke toilet. Dan untungnya dia punya kunci cadangan jadinya dia masih bisa masuk, kalau enggak? Terpaksa mecahin jendela dan masuk. Atau enggak ngedobrak pintu kamarnya itu.

**L: Legenda**

Ada satu legenda di Namimori, yaitu keberadaan sebuah Famiglia bernama Vongola yang memiliki seorang boss bernama Giotto, katanya si Giotto itu kece banget sampai banyak yang naksir dan ada satu Guardian yang iri sama Giotto namanya Daemon, jadinya ya... dia ngianatin Giotto, dengan ngapain? Ceritanya saya rahasiakan karena kalau dibongkar kasian semangk- ups, maksudnya kasian si Daemonnya. dan katanya, karena di khianatin, si Giotto itu marah dan bunuh diri.. mati muda gitu... dan dia ngehantuin Vongola HQ tapi sekarang udah enggak karena Tsuna,dkk.

**M: Musik**

Para anggota Vongola juga suka sama musik, Tsuna sukanya yang genre pop aja bahkan semua genre dia suka, Ryohei sukanya mah Heavy Metal, Hibari ah gak perduli dia, Mukuro au ah, Lambo? Gak tau juga tuh author tanya gak dijawab sama dia jadi saya gak tau.. Kalo yang lain belom sempet nanya, yang jelas mereka suka juga sama musik.

**N: Notebook**

Notebook, buku catatan. Penasaran isi buku catatan dari para anggota Vongola? Mari kita nyontek dikit~ Pertama punya Tsuna.. isinya normal aja dengan tulisan yang tak bisa dibaca manusia normal, dihalaman paling belakang ada gambar-gambaran gak jelas. Gokudera, lebih dari normal. Catatan orang jenius gitu, author aja gak bisa meng-deskripsikan dalam kata-kata kenanya. Yamamoto? ya cukup normal kalau gak ada gambaran baseball disetiap pojok kanan catatannya yang lumayan mengganggu apalagi gambarannya bagus banget (baca:hancur) Ryohei? bukunya udah rada hancur, banyak yaang sobek dan banyak gambar-gambaran gak jelas disana. Hibari? PALING NORMAL INI MAH! Mukuro? Ah aneh itu bukunya, cover nanas, isi semangka /apaini /authorditrident

**O: Orange**

Orange, atau Jeruk, Tsuna suka jeruk apalagi kalau jeruknya diperas terus dijadiin jus dan diminum pas musim panas sambil berjemur diluar rumah. Ah itu udah serasa kayak dipantai walau itu cuman diperkarangan rumah Tsuna yang biasa-biasa saja. Kali ini tidak seperti yang tadi, Bad Luck Tsuna kembali beraksi, Saat ia baru mau menyedot Jus Jeruknya- Lambo datang dan langsung ngerebut jus jeruk tersebut, Tsuna berusaha ngejar Lambo yang hendak minum jusnya sampe abis dan tiba-tiba Tsuna kepeleset dan jatoh, Kepalanya kejedot lantai. Keras banget suaranya... dan Lambo yang bikin Tsuna ngejar dia dan kepeleset cuman bisa ketawa ketiwi kayak orang gila.

**P: Pensiunan**

Ngomongin pensiunan, Pensiunan Vongola (Baca: Vongola Primo) sekarang ngapain aja di dunia arwah? Giotto, cuman duduk disingasana sambil minum jus jeruknya dan minta laporan tentang Tsuna,dkk. Alaude? sibuk ngeliatin Hibari dari kaca ajaib (?) Daemon? sibuk motong na- maksud saya semangka. G? dia lagi sibuk ngerokok. Asari lagi ngelap serulingnya dan Ryohe- maksud saya itu kembarannya si Knuckle lagi teriak-teriak sambil keliling-keliling ruangan. Ya.. mereka emang nganggur.

**Q: Quiz**

Tsuna diem-diem main quiz di internet, quiz apaan? quiz tes kepintaran supaya dia bisa tambah pinter gitu. Walaupun dia ikutin quiz itu toh tetep aja nilai dia segitu-segitu aja, pukpuk.. Kalau dia minta bantuannya si Gokudera yang jenius itu dia bakal pusing sendiri, liat aja teorinya Gokudera itu kayak apa, author aja gak ngerti sama sekali. Ya makanya dia main aja quiz di internet, kalo salah dia bakal inget-inget jawabban benernya, kalo bener itu paling 5% usaha 95% hokinya dia.

**R: Rewatch**

Tsuna,dkk lagi nonton ulang satu film yang udah bener-bener fenomenal, ya saya lupa judulnya (ngeles padahal gak tau mau nyebut film apa :p) ya mereka udah nonton ulang film itu hampir 20x karena seru banget banget banget banget katanya. Padahal judulnya aja gak tau apaan. Tapi katanya itu film seru banget. Ya kalau mau tau judulnya tanya aja ke mereka.

**S: Smile**

Senyuman para anggota Vongola emang khas, senyumnya juga keren-keren. Tsuna, senyumnya itu inoccent banget, senyumnya Gokudera itu malu-malu keren (?) senyumnya Yamamoto itu serasa enteng banget (?) senyumnya Lambo itu senyum jail, Ryohei senyumnya pake senyum dengan semangat'45. Senyumnya Hibari itu senyum yang dingin-dingin anget (?) kalo punya Mukuro itu senyumnya senyum orang mesum.

**T: Truth Or Dare?**

****Anggota Vongola main ToD itu gila-gilaan banget, penasaran?

Tsuna milih T karena dia mikir kalo dia pilih D bisa-bisa darenya aneh-aneh jadi dia cari aman aja, toh T nya paling ditanyanya yang gampang-gampang.

Gokudera pilih T juga karena dia ngikutin bossnya.

Yamamoto pilih D karena dia suka tantangan, Ryohei juga pilih D.

Lambo? dia gak tau apa-apa dan sembarang milih D aja.

Hibari dia milih D lah, kalau di pilih T entar dibilang pengecut dan harga dirinya turun nanti.

Mukuro? Dia juga D lah, Mukuro mana takut tantangan apapun, semua bakal dia basmi.

Untuk Tsuna, dia ditanya sama Mukuro "Milih Aku atau Giotto?" jawabannya? "Err... aku milih... Giotto-san aja deh, Maaf Mukuro"

Gokudera ditanya sama Ryohei "Gokudera! Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Tsuna dengan extreme?!" jawabannya? "Baka! Aku akan menembak Jyuudaime ketika aku siap"

Dare untuk Yamamoto dan Ryohei apa? Katanya sih disuruh lari keliling Namimori 7x.

Untuk Hibari dia disuruh peluk Mukuro.

Untuk Mukuro disuruh cium pipinya Hibari didepan mereka semua.

Ya pasti semuanya dilakuin lah, kan itu gara-gara mereka milih D.

**U: Umbrella**

Payung, dipake pas hujan ataupun pas kepanasan, kan? Payung ini juga banyak fungsinya buat Mukuro, itu bisa jadi pengganti tridentnya (?) bisa jadi pelindungnya pas lagi bertarung, dipake buat jadi shield pas dia lagi masak (?) kan dia takut kecipratan minyak, dan kegunaan aneh lainnya yang dibuat sama Mukuro yang lagi stress ini.

**V: Vongola Primo**

Yap, seperti yang kita ketaui sang Vongola Primo alias Giotto yang kece nya melebihi siapapun di KHR, Ya enggak juga sih, tapi yang jelas Giotto itu kece pake banget loh ya~ Giotto yang kece ini punya banyak kesamaan ama Tsuna- sang Vongola Decimo yang Kawaii pake banget ini. Apa aja kesamaannya? Mau tau? Cek ! /ngek. Enggak kok, bercanda doang, kesamaannya itu.. banyak banget sampai author males sebutinnya, ketauan ngeles ya? Yang jelas, Giotto ini ganteng banget, dan sampai dia gak pake ekspresi apapun tetep gantengnya gak ilang-ilang! Mau ekspresinya sedatar apapun tetep ganteng, mau dia nangis atau gimanapun tetep kece.

**W: Wallet**

Ngomongin soal dompet, pada penasaran gak sama isi dompet para anggota Vongola? Mari kita ungkap~ Pertama dompetnya Tsuna. Isinya ada uang beberapa lembar dan foto.. tunggu foto siapa? Oh tenang aja bukan foto orang lain kok cuman foto dia sama kedua orang tuanya. Anak yang berbakti ya. Gokudera,ada uang banyak disana dan foto Tsuna yang lagi tidur. Yamamoto? ada uang 5 lembar dan foto Gokudera yang pake kostum kucing. Lambo gak punya dompet karna dia masih kecil dan gak dibolehin sama Mama Nana. Ryohei, gak ada uang. Karena dia borosnya minta ampun, foto? ada foto dia sama Kyoko disana. Hibari? Isinya ada foto Hibird dan uang yang jumlahnya normal lah. Mukuro? Uangnya banyak di brankas jadi dia gak bawa sepeserpun, dan ada foto Hibari disana.

**X: XoXo**

XoXo itu apaan? XoXo itu saya dapet istilahnya dari satu Documentarynya AKB48, menurut disana itu XoXo itu Kiss and Hug. Jadi kita akan melihat Kiss and Hug dari para anggota Vongola? Yap, betul sekali. Untuk yang gak tahan yaoi harap jangan dibaca deh, karena itu bisa membuat kalian asdfghjkl jadi jangan dibaca untuk yang gak tahan.

Jadi, siapa aja yang pernah kissu...dengan cowok?

Mukuro angkat tangan dengan semangat sambil melirik Hibari, Tsuna malu-malu dan menatap Giotto yang berdiri didepan pintu. Yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum ke Gokudera. Cuman itu? Iya jadi intinya begini.. Hibari dan Mukuro pernah ciuman, Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga pernah, Tsuna dan Giotto juga.

Kalau yang pernah pelukkan?

Semuanya ngangkat tangan, Tentunya pernah.

**Y: Yes / No**

Yes / No. para anggota Vongola tinggal jawab kok.. Yes / No. Akan ada 3 anggota yang diwawancari, pertama tentunya Mukuro dan kedua tentunya Hibari ketiga adalah sang Boss, Tsuna.

Kita mulai dengan Mukuro dulu dan hanya mengingatkan,soalnnya sama semua cuman diubah nama dikit. tapi jawabannya beda-beda. (Q: Pertanyaan, M: Mukuro)

Q: Hibari ganteng

M: No.. Kyoya itu cantik

Q: Tertarik sama Tsuna?

M: No~ sebenernya tertarik tapi udah punya Kyoya yang kusayang.

Q: Kamu fujoshi?

M: NO WAY~ Saya fudanshi tau~ saya gak suka liat orang lain yaoi selain gue sama Kyoya.

Habis... Giliran Hibari.

Q: Mukuro ganteng

H: Yes

Q: Tertarik sama Tsuna?

H: Yes, tertarik untuk nguasain kekuatannya.

Q:Kamu fujoshi?

H: No...

Giliran boss sekarang~ (Gokudera nyemangatin dari balik kaca)

Q: Giotto ganteng

T: Banget

Q: Tertarik sama Mukuro?

T: Enggak sih..

Q: Kamu fujoshi?

T: Err.. bukan sih.

**Z: Zoo**

Kebun binatang, disana kita bisa melihat banyak binatang. Lambo seneng banget kalo diajak kesana, soalnya katanya dia suka liat hewan. Dia paling suka liat buaya katanya, tapi gak tau itu beneran apa enggak. Kali ini kita ngebawa Lambo untuk pergi ke kebun binatang atau bahasa inggrisnya itu zoo. Disana lambo malah lari-lari gak jelas dan tiap liat satu hewan dia bakal ketawain hewan itu kayak orang gila, atau malahan dia emang gila? Saya juga gak tau deh.. yang tau cuman dia dan Tuhan. Tapi Lambo gak sendirian, Ryohei disuruh ngejagain Lambo. "Lambo, kau jangan menggila dengan extreme!" Bentak Ryohei berapi-api karena melihat semua orang mengetawai Lambo dan dirinya walau dirinya gak ikut-ikutan Lambo lari-lari dan ketawa-tawa kayak orang gila.

Malangnya nasibmu, Ryohei..

FIN

* * *

Akhirnya saya selesein ini fanfic juga... aa saya stress kena fanfic ini... err fanficnya aneh ya? gaje ya? gila ya? ah gomeeenn T^T OOC ya? Gomeeen T_T ah saya lagi stress soalnya pas bikin fanfic ini.. aa... review please?


End file.
